


Sunrise in the West

by SkyeLinkHyrule



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Badass Jesse McCree, Bisexual Genji Shimada, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jesse McCree, Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, Fetish, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Gang Territory, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Gay Sex, Genji Shimada is a Good Brother, Hand Jobs, Hanzo Shimada is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minor Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Hanzo Shimada, Protective Hanzo Shimada, Romance, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Side Reincio, Side Reinhardt Wilhelm/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Sugar Daddy Hanzo Shimada, Tall Hanzo Shimada, Top Hanzo Shimada, Yakuza Genji Shimada, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, rival gangs, side pharmercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLinkHyrule/pseuds/SkyeLinkHyrule
Summary: ((Pretty much an alternate version of Blossoms & Dragons))“Since when have you heard that a yakuza can’t love?” Hanzo questioned Jesse with a warm and tender smile, caressing his gloved hand across his face “I may have done some fucked up things in the past, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have any feelings. A young pup like you deserves to be cherished and spoiled by someone who is powerful yet gentle.”After meeting the proclaimed 'Dangerous Man in Japan', Jesse McCree finds himself falling hard for him, not even realizing the consequences he’s facing in the future. Hanzo Shimada, in the other hand, becomes mesmerized by the young American former student and after having sex with him that night, he knew that Jesse was destined to be his, regardless of his known reputation of being part of the dangerous clan and he refuses to let him go now.





	1. East Meets West

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here and I thought of doing another Overwatch fanfiction for you guys starring Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Overwatch or any of the characters from the franchise. They all belong to Blizzard Entertainment and the man behind it, Jeff Kaplan. However, I do own the plot of the story.

 **Warnings:** This fanfiction is rated NC-17/R-18 (16 is an exception) for mature content, which means it’s not suitable for young readers or readers who hate yaoi with a passion. If you are under the age of 16 years old or not into yaoi, please refrain from reading this story, to everyone else, please enjoy this McHanzo Modern Yakuza fanfiction!

 **Summary:** “Since when have you heard that a yakuza can’t love?” Hanzo questioned Jesse with a warm and tender smile, caressing his gloved hand across his face “I may have done some fucked up things in the past, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have any feelings. A young pup like you deserves to be cherished and spoiled by someone who is powerful yet gentle.”

After meeting the most dangerous man known in Japan, Jesse McCree finds himself falling hard for him, not even realizing the consequences he’s facing in the future. Hanzo Shimada, in the other hand, becomes mesmerized by the young American former student and after having sex with him that night, he knew that Jesse was destined to be his, regardless of his known reputation of being part of the dangerous clan and he refuses to let him go now.

 **Pairings:** Hanzo Shimada x Jesse McCree (Top!Hanzo/Bottom!McCree)

 

**Sunrise in the West**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

 

Chapter One: East meets West

 

He shouldn’t have come here… regardless of how everyone else wanted him to.

Jesse Wylder McCree sighed in complete irritation as he sat on a bar counter while most of his classmates or ex-classmates were with the older students mingling, joking, laughing, anything you could describe them having a wonderful time. It was an 18-and-up club with two bars which one had all of the non-alcoholic drinks and the other one having all of the good stuff but was blocked off due to it having a strict 21 and up age limit. Jesse tried to keep himself occupied with his mocktail due to him only being 20 years old, just one year away of being the big age where he can finally drink all of the booze he wants, which most people his age get eager when they finally reach to their 21st birthday.

The techno music was indeed loud and booming from all over and if he could remember, the music had just been released by some budding DJ named Lúcio who is the same age as him and is also a singer/songwriter, composer, record producer, and actor. The last thing he heard was that he was going on tour within the next month and announced his engagement to German action movie actor, Reinhardt Wilhelm. However, it didn’t matter to him, the music really didn’t bother him for he himself liked the music that played.

Jesse took a firm guzzle on his mocktail before sighing heavily, the sound of the crowd having fun while he remained distant from the enthusiasm. He just didn’t have the energy to fall into the dance floor because he just felt… empty. Brokenhearted is much of a correct for him and there’s no denying that the crestfallen face was evident enough to know that he was indeed drowning in the sea of hurt.

A sigh came across his face as he finished and a female bartender took a glance at Jesse and approached, “Still feelin’ down?” she asked in a thick Bronx accent, earning a nod from the young brunette.

“Yeah, gimme another Mornin’ Arizona,” Jesse spoke in his late-teen Southern twang, sadness laced in his voice.

“No problem, hun,” the bartender responded, a surge of pity wavering out of her tone.

Just as she walked away, Jesse laid his head onto the smooth wooden counter, hoping that this night would end and maybe he would go home and forget everything what had happened today and maybe try to think what he should do in his life. He had already dropped out of college after his financial problems and was forced to live with his younger foster sister, Sombra who was delighted in having him stay with her so she could annoy him to death and didn’t even want to think about that. Jesse felt himself being buried in a hole where there was no way for him to climb out of it. The only thing he could do is let the darkness envelop him until some kind of miracle shows up and frees him.

But that all came short when he hears footsteps approaching from behind and a rough male voice rang, breaking through the pregnant silent barrier around Jesse.

“Is this how you spend your night here?”

The rough male tone swirled in a Japanese accent almost like a scruffy samurai in some kind of _chanbara_ film filled into Jesse’s eardrums and the young 20-year-old turned around to see a male who was indeed Japanese and he was smiling. Taking a glance at him, the man looked really looked older and his age proved him right. He had a perfectly trimmed beard and his hair was slicked back in spikes with a strand popping out in the front and sideburns looking like wings from a dragon. He was in casual attire: a freshly ironed dress shirt with a print of a Japanese dragon, a pair of Wrangler jeans, and a pair of blue Converse high-tops. Not to mention the sick dragon tattoo is shown on his left arm with a silver Rolex watch.

Jesse had to admit that the man was indeed handsome, but somehow his demeanor was a bit off, “Yeah, what of it?” he asked the Japanese male.

“That’s not good. A young pup like you shouldn’t spend the time at the bar,” he said. “Don’t you think it is better if you start mingling with other people?”

Jesse looked at the man for a moment and then sighed, “I wish I could, but I’m just ain’t in th’ mood,” he said solemnly.

The Japanese male felt his smile falter and he knew something was wrong, “What?” he asked. “Why you say that?”

Not moving from his seat anytime soon, Jesse swirled onto his glass which was nearly empty until the bartender arrived with a fresh glass of the Morning Arizona mocktail and Jesse continued on with his drinking. The dragon looked at him and he decided to take a set next to him as he drank, “Care to tell me what happened?” he asked and Jesse didn’t even bother to look at him.

“I really wish I could tell ya… but I just can’t. I really don’t want anyone t’ know my business. Please don’t take this th’ wrong way, but… you’re just approachin’ as if ya know me an’ such and that can be a but unpleasant.”

The male didn’t protest, but he indeed could see that Jesse was indeed going through a downhearted moment. He knew that he was right about him sticking his nose into his business and not knowing him at all. It had been minutes since the two even began speaking to each other, and the Japanese male chose not to back away from Jesse. It had become a slightly awkward interaction, but he knew that the young brunette needed comfort. He didn’t like seeing him in the phase despite not knowing him at all.

“What is it that you want? Tell me and I can give it to you...”

Jesse didn’t know what was happening at this second, but he felt his heart aching and he’s in need for something to help numb the pain. “I need someone to hold me,” he bled in the rawest tone, not even trying to hold back in his emotions and the Japanese male heard the broken tone grouse out. A soft smile crept onto his face.

“Then, let me be that person. Come, we can go to my place.”

Jesse turned to the dragon and nodded silently.

Removing himself from the bar, Jesse sauntered out of the bar with the man behind him, being met with many civilians moving on each side while the traffic hovered from different directions. The neon signs flashed brightly on the buildings around them, indicating that it was already night time. He soon followed the man who now up in front of him and led him to a nice apartment complex.

After minutes, both males arrived on at a floor at the highest level which he was met by a nice penthouse apartment. The inside strongly resembling a traditional Japanese home, the flooring being polished wood. The decorations were calm ink paintings and expensive antique pottery and china completely made for decoration and display. Aside of being astonished on how much the Japanese male had such good and old-fashioned taste, Jesse was caught off guard when he was met with crushing lips and within seconds his mind began to fog as the searing kiss plagued his whole body.

Tongues danced around each other, prompting Jesse to let out a low lusty moan as the male’s hands moved all over his clothed body. The kiss broke and the dragon looked at him, lust fogging up his brown-colored vision as it gazed towards the heat-filled brunette.

“Please… let’s take this to the bedroom.”

The male grabbed Jesse and they stumbled upon the large bedroom where he slammed his lips against the younger latter’s, the moaning coming from each other’s mouths. Jesse lets out a loud hot gasp as he felt his neck being nibbled which nearly tickled while feeling the older man’s hand slowly reaching down to his jeans, where he heard the zipper and soon his red boxers were present. He soon pulled off his short-sleeved plaid flannel and his t-shirt, revealing nothing but Jesse’s fine build that made him pause for a moment and was mesmerized on how nice he looked and looking down to see his painfully hard erection of the American coming hypnotize him more.

The Japanese man began removing all of his clothing, revealing his whole dragon tattoo and used his talented lips to fog up Jesse’s skull and melt his brain into mush while he worked his hands all over the latter’s cream skinned body, feeling the warmth from the tight muscles and the softness from the tattoo.

The kiss broke once more and the dragon pushed Jesse onto the bed, removing his boxers to be met with a painfully hard cock which leaked precum from its tip. The soft sultry moans burned out of Jesse’s throat in a plead, “Please… I need t’ be touched...”

A smile grew larger within the male’s face, “You better be ready, my little pup,” he said in a lusty whisper.

For next minutes, which turned to hours… the sound of skin meeting each other the slapping sound as well as Jesse moaning loudly in complete lust and pleasure, feeling the hardness of the dragon’s cock slamming into his hole. Beads of sweat rolled downwards their as the smell of sex fogged up the room which mixed with the crisp night air. Smashing his teeth together, the man on top of him moaned lustfully, feeling the tight walls grip onto his hard cock as he kept on ramming inside.

Jesse stood on all fours, feeling the heat within the stimulation he was given reach to the point where he couldn’t hold it in. His mind was too fogged up in wondering why he allowed a man like him to fuck him, but he’s in need in numbing the cold he had been given and it was doing a damn fine job. It felt so good to feel his body fall into the sea of lust and the tension was becoming too much for him to handle.

“Fuck… I’m gonna...”

The male grunted in agreement, “Me too… let’s cum together.”

And almost on cue, Jesse lets out a manly scream as he felt his insides burn up while releasing his orgasm, his hot seed soiling on the white sheets while the dragon filled him up on the inside.

 

 

**::::::::::::**

 

 

The two men laid on the bed after their steamy night of pleasure. Jesse had his gaze turned the other way, as the wind gave him slight goosebumps. His brown eyes showed a slightly discouraged expression, at the same time he felt deep wave of comfort envelope him as cream-colored arms snaked across him, pulling him close to the Asian male. Jesse didn’t want to turn his gaze, but he did and he could see the man looking at him, a smile remaining on his face. “You don’t have to be afraid of me,” he said to the brunette who remained silent. “I’m not going to hurt a little pup like you.”

“I ain’t afraid of ya… jus’ thinking about… why I agreed in sleepin’ with ya.”

“Because you wanted to held,” the man spoke clearly. “I heard the pain within your voice.”

Jesse swallowed hard and tried not to bother looking at the dragon, but the latter gently pulled him closer, the colors of their chests blending together as they met one another. “I needed something to numb th’ pain and I wasn’t expecting a fellow like ya t’ jus’ scoop me up like that.”

“Well, I did didn’t I?” the Japanese male purred back. “I didn’t want to see you waste your night drinking so much.”

“I’m only 20, thank ya very much. I wasn’t drinkin’ any alcohol,” Jesse shot back.

“And I’m 36 and I know when a person is just using their time at the bar drinking, regardless if they are under the age.”

Jesse wanted to scowl at the man and his little smart-aleck remarks, but somehow he knew that the man was telling the truth, even if he didn’t know him that well. Secondly, he was too exhausted to even try to argue with him. “I don’t even wanna think on how I’m gonna get myself out of this,” he said.

“There’s no need for you to feel the way you were feeling back at the bar. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Jesse just stared at the Japanese man, their brown eyes boring through each other's once more.

“Jus’ who are ya?”

The dragon smile grew bigger, “I am Hanzo. Hanzo Shimada,” he replied, warmth and compassion lacing in his voice.

 

**[[ END OF CHAPTER ONE]]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! That’s the first/prologue chapter of Sunrise in the West in which Jesse is a uke and Hanzo is the seme. Yeah, I know I haven’t done any Overwatch fanfics for a while and my attempts were pretty good, but I wanna make them a little better. So, I thought of writing this in hopes of having this the best Overwatch story. We all know we love Scion Hanzo and would love to see Yakuza AU. 
> 
> And McHanzo is the perfect pairing for that. So, I’m hoping that I can get this story out for everyone to read. Hopefully, this will be somewhat revision of Blossoms & Dragons.
> 
> Well anyways, that’s all for today! And I will see you in the next chapter. Talk to y’all later!
> 
> Ja ne!


	2. Two Hearts Sync

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here and here’s another chapter of Sunrise in the West!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Overwatch or any of the characters from the franchise. They all belong to Blizzard Entertainment and the man behind it, Jeff Kaplan. However, I do own the plot of the story.

 **Warnings:** This fanfiction is rated NC-17/R-18 (16 is an exception) for mature content, which means it’s not suitable for young readers or readers who hate yaoi with a passion. If you are under the age of 16 years old or not into yaoi, please refrain from reading this story, to everyone else, please enjoy this McHanzo Modern Yakuza fanfiction!

 **Pairings:** Hanzo Shimada x Jesse McCree (Top!Hanzo x Bottom!McCree)

 

 

**Sunrise in the West**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

 

Chapter Two: Two Hearts Sync

 

Bright brown eyes snapped open and loud panting ghosted out of Jesse's lips as he rose from his bed. The intensity from his sleep made his body all heated up as he started to think about what had happened that night… yes, that night – when he had sex with Hanzo Shimada after being encountered by him at the bar. Trying to take a deep breath, he removed the blankets, his bare feet meeting the cold hard floor, sending him the shock of coldness through his body causing goosebumps from all over as his digital clock said 9:00 am.

Combing his fingers through his shaggy brown hair, Jesse felt tiredness starting to take over his whole body… while his mind kept being flashed with images of the steamy night he had with the Japanese man and he couldn't help think to himself why… why would he Hanzo give him solace when he was at his worst. He didn't even know the man and yet he just came up to him all of his pain became numb when they hit it off in bed.

His touches still lingered since that night and it was impossible for Jesse to ignore. Hanzo kept plaguing his mind and there was no doubt that whenever he tried to focus on one thing, the man keeps popping up, the smooth sound of his authentic Japanese accent melting everything within his body and the smile he made him fall for his charm, hence on being lured by the dragon moments later.

Jesse’s mind was so fogged up, he can’t even think straight and he was too tired, that he didn’t want to move a muscle, not even the warmth and brightness of the morning sun could get him out of his drowsiness.

_**RRRRRRR…** _

The loud vibrating sound of his phone soon catches Jesse’s attention and he turned to the nightstand where he sees it laying next to a small lamp. Reaching his arm to it and grabbing it, he touched the screen and it showed an unread message from an unknown phone number, leaving a look of confusion shown upon his face.

“Who could be textin’ me at this time?”

Pressing on the notification, he looked at the message.

 **Unknown:** _Good morning <3_

Feeling more confused and slightly creeped out, Jesse sent a reply.

 **J:** _Sorry, but who the hell is this?_

Once the text was already sent, another text was received.

 **Unknown:** _Oh? You don’t know who I am? I thought you were smart, my little pup._

Jesse stopped for a moment as he saw the mushy pet name at the end and that hit him… he quickly typed onto his phone before sending it.

 **J:** _Hanzo!?_

It was Hanzo. He was texting him.

 **H:** _Correct, how are you doing this morning?_

Jesse felt his heart racing a bit…

 **J:** _I'm fine. But how the hell did you get my number?_

 **H:** _I don’t want to frighten you_ _**,** _ _but I’ve gotten your number while you weren’t looking._ _I needed to find a way to get in contact with you. I couldn’t forget you and I really want to see you again._

Jesse remained frozen for a bit, trying to think of how he should respond to the confession from the Japanese man. He was shocked that he had the balls to get his number and text him just days after their night together. Feeling his body turning hot and his heart beating at a fast pace. His fingers remained still while his eyes glued onto the text, as he felt that Hanzo was patiently waiting for him to reply. Jesse swallowed hard and was ready to start replying back to Hanzo, but before he started to move his fingers, the doors open and a female voice rang through the peak.

“Jess? Jess, are you in there?”

The door soon opens and it reveals to be Sombra, her real name being Tamára Olivia Colomar-Ramirez standing at the doorway. “Aw, there you are, mi amigo. Are you alright?” she questioned while smiling.

“Um… yeah, why are ya askin’?”

“Isn’t it wrong to a girl to check on his big bro? Besides, I thought this would be a perfect time that I’d come and cheer you up,” Sombra beamed and Jesse just looked at her in the most disbelieved manner.

“Ya what?”

“Jesse, you and I both know what had happened months ago. I mean you were so depressed since the whole mess, you chose not to attend school anymore. Now you won’t be able to return until next semester,” Sombra folded her arms. “… and to top it all off, you’re gonna have to pay for the courses you have dropped from.”

“Come again?”

“You’re getting a job, Jesse,” Sombra spat out and Jesse nearly scowled.

“A job? That’s yer way o’ cheerin’ me up?”

Sombra folded her arms, “You really think I’m going to let you sit in _my_ place while I’m the only one trying to pay the bills here. At least try lending me a helping hand around here,” she bluntly scolded.

Jesse scoffed, “I thought _I_ was supposed to be the older sibling around here.”

“Maybe so, that doesn’t mean you can just do anything you want here. You’re going to pull your weight around here if you don’t wanna end up in the streets,” Sombra continued, before giving Jesse a small stack of job applications, leaving him quite floored.

“Therefore, you better get started. It’s not too much, but it’s enough for you to keep you occupied.”

“An’ what th’ hell will _you_ be doin'?" Jesse slurred out.

“I’m going to spend a little girl time with Amélie. You know… all of those girly things I don’t have to tell you about,” Sombra smiled slyly before turning away. “I need the time to get away from the house and all of the drama that had happened here. It’s too much for me to bear you know?”

Jesse just stared at Sombra and thought why did he even bother moving in with her and should’ve moved in with his good friend and college mate, Lena who he believed was a lot better than his sister. The Latina looked at the unimpressed look on the American’s face and she shrugged it off.

“Welp, I’m not gonna hold you down. I’d better get ready,” she said. “Don’t wanna keep Amélie waiting.”

With that, Sombra leaves the room and Jesse lets out an annoyed sigh. God, that girl can be such a pain in the ass and he wondered how the hell could he ever put up with her. But then soon he realized… he had forgotten that he was going to text Hanzo back. Knowing that he was going to spend all day filling in applications for different job positions, he wasted no time sending him his reply before moving on with his day.

 

::::: **SITW – McHanzo – SITW** :::::

 

In the Shimada penthouse, Hanzo was sitting in the living room, enjoying his morning peacefully with a warm cup of green tea and being serenaded with a soft tune of traditional _enka_ music that resonated from the large stereos. His phone lets out a vibrate and it was a text from Jesse in which he had him under the name “Little Pup”, something he came up since Jesse is younger than him. He looked at the text and a smile grew bigger when he read it.

 **J:** _I really don't know what to say. I mean we just had sex and all, and I was expectin' that you weren't able to talk to me after that night. You seem mysterious to me and it kinda got me a little off, but not in a bad way. I mean you are handsome, even if you are a bit old... and… well, I can't say anything else. Kinda strange comin' from ya._

Hanzo smiled back and replies back before he hears footsteps approaching the living room, revealing to be a young man with a white and green open suit and slicked back hair which was dyed in green and had a ninja-style headband.

“ _Anija_ … I’m about to head out, but I have the money you told me to get. It’ a little low but-”

He looked up to see Hanzo texting on his phone as he lets out a small chuckle as he said "Such a little pup you are." which made the young man's face contort slightly.

“Little pup? Anija, what the hell are you doing?”

Hearing his voice, Hanzo quickly bolted up and turned around, "Genji! Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you said that you were going to that Lúcio concert today."

“Well, I am until I saw you acting all weird not too long ago,” Genji Shimada answered, a look of slight disgust shown on his face and Hanzo sighed in minor retaliation and took the envelope from the younger dragon.

“Never mind that… you said that money is low right?”

“Yeah, Fareeha and Dr. Ziegler have just welcomed their twin daughters, so they weren’t able to pay in full this month,” Genji replied back and Hanzo rose a brow, looking slightly surprised.

“What? Dr. Ziegler is a mother now?”

Genji nodded, “She is and she’s currently on maternal leave and won’t be back until all of her energy returns. So Fareeha’s family is taking care of her and her newborns,” he replied and Hanzo lets out a smile.

“How unexpected. Maybe I should give her something as a token of congratulation for motherhood," Hanzo conjured, feeling light happiness for the Swiss doctor-now-mother. But his smile will fade when Genji continued on, "There's another thing I want to tell you before I go. I just found out that some guys from Talon have been hanging out recently, causing trouble for other businesses, especially the ones that are affiliated with us."

“Is that so? Guess we’re going to have to take care of that,” Hanzo said lowly.

But then…

“Also, why were you saying ‘little pup’ almost erotically?” Genji asked bluntly, killing the serious mood and Hanzo’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

“Get out, Genji,” the older dragon slurred out.

 

 

::::: **SITW – McHanzo – SITW** :::::

 

As the day continued, Jesse has been spending most of his time turning in job applications thanks to Sombra, leaving a big sigh as he left the most recent place, which was a Japanese-style convenience store that had just opened recently. The sun was shining over him as he stretched his arms out, already feeling tired from waking up early in the morning. He still had that irritation about Sombra just doing him dirty after thinking that she was really going to cheer him up and he still feels like he wanted to wring her neck. Something that Gabriel would try to do when they were younger, for she is known for being the little gremlin and she still acts like on till this day.

As he finally got the job thing out of the way, he has to wait until one of them calls him back, letting him know that if he had gotten the job or not. In the meantime, he has the whole day to himself and thankfully, he has a little money left, so he chose to get himself something to chow down just because.

However, his mind was still focusing on Hanzo.. and how he was able to get into contact with him… it really surprised him and it was pretty scary as well. And he knew that the dragon man was indeed mysterious despite his warm personality. He had this strange feeling that this man was indeed hiding something. He doesn’t know what it was… but it was making him concerned about his lifestyle.

Jesse continued on strolling on the sidewalk, he felt his stomach growling… letting him know that he needed something to eat before all hell broke loose, the twitch of his eyebrow was showing the proof.

Stopping at a 7-Eleven store, Jesse didn’t get anything big, just a burrito and even though it wasn’t bad, it still wasn’t enough for him and he cursed at himself for being broke. But it wasn’t his fault… since Gabriel cut him off financially, it had been hard for him to keep up with school and he had to drop out in which he deeply regretted to do. As he took another bite off of his burrito, he hears a voice right behind him.

“Jesse?”

Turning around, Jesse sees a man of Haitian descent with a top-fade haircut standing before him. “B-Baptiste! What’re ya doin’ here?” he asked.

Jean-Baptiste Wyclef Augustin looked at Jesse and scratched the back of his head, "Well, I'm currently off duty right now and… is that a 7-Eleven burrito you're eating?" he questioned, pointing to Jesse's burrito. The American looked at his half-eaten Mexican grub and found himself blushing in embarrassment.

“I don’t have a lotta money, so this is what I can afford.”

Baptiste shook his head, “That’s no good, Jesse. You don’t know how long that thing has been expired,” he commented vaguely. “Come, allow me to treat you with some real food.”

“Y-ya serious?”

Baptiste gave Jesse a nod and the Southerner felt his whole stomach rejoice… because in truth the burritos in 7-Eleven are really making him pretty gassy and he wasn't expecting that.

 

**::::::::::::::**

 

Baptiste ends up taking Jesse one of the finest restaurants where much to his surprise – it was all-you-can-eat. His mouth drooled all over the entrees he was served and Baptiste just smiled as he started eating. Jesse really didn't want him to use his money on him, but he was so hungry that he could eat anything else besides 7-Eleven.

“Thanks fer th’ food, Baptiste… ya didn’t have to ya know?”

“But I did, didn’t I? You know that I can always help you out anytime,” Baptiste replied back as he took a sip off of his coffee while Jesse continued on eating.

“Yer a life-saver, man. I didn't even want t' go t' that damn 7-Eleven in th' first place."

Baptiste chuckled lightly, “So tell me, Jesse. How is college treating you?” he questioned.

“It’s a long story, Bap. But what I _can_ say is that I’m having a pretty hard time right now… strugglin’ with my classes ain’t all fun and I’m tryin’ t’ find a job help with my tuition,” Jesse replied back, even though he kind of lied and Baptiste’s posture relaxed slightly. “But it’ll work out sooner er later.”

“I bet it will,” Baptiste commented before popping a crab dumpling into his mouth.

“And what about you? How’s th’ police force treatin’ ya?”

“The Overwatch Police Department is doing well… however, we have been kind of stuck recently. It’s mainly because we’re currently involved in an investigation with two feuding crime organizations,” Baptiste said.

“Investigatin’ crime groups?” Jesse questioned as he stopped eating.

“Yes, as we all know, the main two organizations – the Talon Group and the Shimada Clan are at war with one another. The leader of Talon, Akande or he's known as Doomfist is starting to rise from the shadows along with his partner, Maximillien, and they have already invaded into the Shimada territory. More fights between the groups have been reported lately, making the streets unsafe. While Doomfist and Max are fully visible, much is not found about the Shimada Clan," Baptiste explained to the American.

“Shimada clan, huh?” Jesse muttered out.

“The Shimada clan is one of the most dangerous criminal groups in Japan who has now emigrated and expanded to the United States. Whoever is the leader of the clan, must be some mastermind who is out for blood. My partners in Overwatch are doing the best they can to crack the identity of this crime lord. It will take a while for us to do so, but once we do get him… we will put an end to this deadly rivalry,” Baptiste finished.

Jesse sat back on his chair, taking all of the information the Haitian off-duty officer had given him. Even though the feuding crime groups sounded interesting. The name ‘Shimada’ lit up his brain… he remembered the name before and he started to think back that night when he was with Hanzo.

‘ _Wait… Hanzo introduced himself to me as Hanzo Shimada. Could it be that he…?_ ’

 

 

::::: **SITW – McHanzo – SITW** :::::

 

Brown eyes showed a splash of surprise as Hanzo stood with a smile on his face, holding a large basket which was filled with chocolates, toys, stuffed animals and even some fine wine from France. He was even holding some balloons which said ‘Congratulations!' and ‘They're Twins!'. Fareeha Amari stood there, not even expecting the dragon to show up with the extravagant gifts and it was a good thing that her family and her wife, Angela Sylvia Ziegler wasn't there either.

“H-Hanzo… you didn’t have to go all of that trouble to get all of this. How did you even know about Angela’s pregnancy?” she questioned and a rough and warm chuckle came across Hanzo’s lips.

“My brother has informed me about it. He tends to like to stick his nose into other people’s business.”

Fareeha lets out an uneasy chuckle… her mind telling her to find Genji and dangle him from a bridge for eavesdropping once Hanzo leaves. “So, how is Dr. Ziegler so far?” Hanzo asked the former Army soldier.

“Angela is doing fine, Hanzo. My mother and my father are taking care of her and our twin daughters. However, things haven’t been going well for the past few days,” Fareeha answered. “My old man’s cafe has been infested with some gang members, destroying parts of the property and even threatened some of the customers, especially other families. I manage to chase them away, but I have the feeling that they will come back anytime soon… mainly to get back at me and my family.”

“Is that right? That’s not good at all,” Hanzo informed.

“It isn’t and I’m really worried about my children and my father’s cafe. He’s been running this business since I was a child and I don’t want anything happening to anything or anyone. That’s all I have to say about what’s going on. Don’t get yourself hurt, okay?” Fareeha finished.

Hanzo nodded, “That I will do. Thank you for letting me know about the situation, stay safe,” he said and he walks out of the shop until he felt the vibration on the other side, revealing to be his phone ringing. Hitting the talk button on the screen, the dragon answered the incoming call.

“ _Moshimoshi?_ ”

“ _Master Shimada. We need you to come down to midtown_ ,” a male voice spoke on the other line. “ _The Talon goons were at it again._ ”

“Very well, I’m on my way,” Hanzo replied back and hung up the phone. He looked around to see if there was anyone else coming his way and when everything was clear, he made his exit.

 

**::::::::::::::::::**

 

It didn’t take long for Hanzo to arrive at the scene where he sees a group of men who were indeed part of the Shimada clan standing at an alley. They respectfully bowed to the elder Shimada once they saw him arrive. Hanzo looked up to see at least five men in pools of blood, their lives were already taken from them while some men of the Shimada clan were roughened up but remained standing.

“So, Talon has already made their first attack, I see?” he finally spoke up, his tone as hard as steel.

One Shimada member, nodded, “Yeah, boss. They came and caught us off guard,” he said. “It was so many of them that we had to put up a very bloody fight. We manage to kill five of their goons, though.”

Hanzo’s eyes furrowed, “Joujiro, what happened to the other Talon members?” he queried.

“They ran like a bunch o’ pussies when they realized we were outnumberin’ them,” Joujiro exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. “Seems that ol’ Doomfist ain’t givin’ up t’ take us down, but some o’ his men ain’t all that tough as we thought they were.”

“So far we have gotten five of their men, but as we know Talon might strike again," another Shimada member explained. "We don't when or how… as Joujiro said Doomfist isn't giving up until the Shimada clan is dead."

“That will not happen,” Hanzo said firmly looking at the clan members. “Talon has been trying to reign superior ever since my father has taken over this clan and we cannot have our guard being let down like that. We have to be smarter than we are before.”

“Yes, boss,” all of the men replied respectfully.

“Ryuushiro," Hanzo turned his eyes to another Shimada member who was donned in a black pompadour hairstyle and stood respectfully to the dragon.

“Hai.”

“Make sure the trash is disposed of immediately. We can't have the officers of Overwatch getting any clues about us."

Ryuushiro nodded and Hanzo turned on his heel to leave, "Hold on, boss. Where ya goin'?" Joujiro quickly got up but lets out flinch when feeling the pain prickling through his body.

“I have some unfinished business I need to take care of. Make sure to keep your guard in place when you face Talon's men again. I can't have my best men get killed when we already have a mission to kill Doomfist," Hanzo replied back and soon walks out of the scene and for the rest of the clansmen to take care of the dead bodies.

Letting out a sigh, Hanzo felt the tension between his clan and Talon becoming more dangerous and he knew that time was ticking fast. Doomfist must be eliminated in order for his clan to reign superior over the other gangs and mafia all over the United States.

At the same time, he felt a smile tracing on his lips. “I wonder… how is my little pup doing?” he thought aloud to himself.

Jesse soon popped into his mind and he hadn't texted him since this morning. He started to think about what he was doing now and felt excited about what he wanted to do if he ever got a chance to see him again.

But he soon started to get his chance, when he noticed a familiar style of brown shaggy hair sitting at a bus stop ahead of him.

 

 

**::::::::::::::::::**

 

Jesse sat on the bench of the bus stop after his lunch with Baptiste, he was indeed full and he had accepted the offer to have lunch with him again along with some of his partners from Overwatch. Letting out a sigh, he looked at his phone where he received a text from Sombra, stating that she was going to be away with Amélie for the weekend, leaving him a bit surprised, but then again… he doesn’t want to know because it’s all girl things.

Aside from that, Peter still couldn’t stop thinking about what Baptiste and the Overwatch Police Department are doing. Now that he started to think about the two gangs duking it out with each other, it does sound pretty scary and dangerous at the same time. Not only that, he still couldn’t figure out who was the leader of the Shimada clan… he tried to speculate that it might be Hanzo since he had the last name.

“Could Hanzo be that leader Baptiste and th’ rest of th’ Overwatch guys be lookin’ for?” he thought to himself.

“Leader of what?” the said voice spoke from the other side and Jesse looked up to see Hanzo standing right before him.

“H-Hanzo!? Ya scared me there!”

Hanzo lets out a smile, “Sorry, my little pup. I did make my promise that I wanted to see you,” he conjured.

“Since when?”

“Since I sent you the text this morning,” Hanzo replied and Jesse remained silent after that sentence, finding himself blushing almost in full red color. He felt his hand being picked up by the dragon, causing the American’s heart to race rapidly as a reaction to the dragon’s warm touch.

“Why don’t we go back to my place and spend some time together, shall we?” he spoke lovingly and Jesse didn’t say anything else.

 

::::: **SITW – McHanzo – SITW** :::::

 

 

“Aaah... H-Hanzo… don't..." Jesse panted heavily as he laid on the large bed, fully stripped out of his clothing while Hanzo moaned in complete ecstasy, bobbing his head up and down as his mouth devoured Jesse’s hardened cock, deepthroating as he kept tasting the saltiness from the precum that was licked off by his tongue. Jesse felt his whole body contorting to the pleasure Hanzo was giving him, his mind becoming more fogged than it was before.

“H-Han… I’m gonna… Aaah!”

Flipping his head back, Jesse climaxed into Hanzo’s mouth, letting him taste the warm milk before retracting himself and licking the remaining across his mouth while his beard was completely dirtied up.

“D-don’t swallow it… that’s dirty!”

Hanzo rose a brow as he smirked, “Don’t try to stop now… I’ve always wanted to hold you for the second time,” he whispered in a purr, crawling up to Jesse. “I have no intentions of letting you go, my little pup. You’re mine now… and mine only. And no one else’s.” Slamming his lips against Jesse’s plump ones, the dragon moaned as he slowly strokes the younger latter’s still-hardened cock, making him squirm slightly before breaking the kiss and leaving Jesse in complete cloud nine, both mentally and physically.

The sound of the skin meeting each other and Jesse moaned loudly, feeling Hanzo’s dick piercing his hole. He wrapped his arms around the older man as he kept on thrusting into him. Gnashing his teeth together, Hanzo felt Jesse’s walls squeezing his hardened cock, making him slam into his sweet hole even faster.

“F-Fuck… you're getting more hot than before..."

“H-Hanzo… I’m gonna… FUUCK!”

Hanzo lets out a growl, releasing his seed inside of Jesse while the American came all over his chest and stomach. The dragon soon removes himself out of Jesse and collapses beside him pulling him closer.

“Wow… that was better than last time,” Hanzo breathed in satisfaction. “By the way… I didn’t get your name, little pup.”

Jesse looked at Hanzo with a tired look, but he decided to comply.

“It’s McCree. Jesse McCree.”

[[ **END OF CHAPTER TWO** ]]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys. Sorry for posting after a month… I’ve been having writer’s block to write this second chapter until I finally get to finish it. After a month of procrastination, I got this done so I will be able to think of the third chapter of the story. And another thing, part of this chapter was inspired by Yuri on Ice Mafia AU by Crimson Chains… the whole thing with two gangs having a dangerous rivalry and I thought why not the Shimada clan and Talon? 
> 
> And as for Overwatch… I thought having them as a police force would make a good fit for the story and I couldn’t leave our recent hero Baptiste out, he would be so perfect as an officer. And there will be some minor pairings such as Reinhardt x Lúcio and Pharah x Mercy… I can’t leave those two out. And Genji will soon be paired too.
> 
> Alright, that's all for today and I am looking forward to starting the third chapter as soon as I try to get some fresh ideas.
> 
> Talk to you guys later, Ja ne!


End file.
